Hijack week
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: My contribution for Hijack week! Day six - Mistletoe - When stopping by the Smithy a day before Snoggletog, Jack discovers something...interesting . *NOT MY IMAGE*
1. Cuddling

**Hijack week *throws confetti* Hooray! This ship sure has grown on me~**

**Anyways, here's the first chapter! 'Cuddling', I made it Pre-movie, since I couldn't be bothered to add Toothless :/**

**Enjoy!**

Jack sat on a tree branch, legs dangling over the side as he looked up at the clouds, a faint smile on his lips as he watched the snowflakes float down from the grey sky. It was one of those days where the snow would fall silently, gently coming down and creating a white blanket that hung across the island. It was a day just for the snow, and that's how Jack liked it.

The spirit sat in the trees until the sun began to rise up from the ocean, casting faint rays of light onto the untouched snow before the people of Berk woke up, slowly emerging from their house to see the snow that hadn't been they the night before. Jack watch as the adults went to their daily rituals and the children run out, covered from head to toe with fur coats and boots and other warm clothing as they ran to touch the pure white snow.

Jack waited for another hour, searching the faces from his stop on the tree, being able to see most of the village from the tall hill the tree sat on but found himself unable to see the person he was looking for. With his staff in hand, the spirit stood up and jumped into the sky, floating on the wind and he flew over the village, the person he so desperately wanted to see was nowhere in sight.

With a frustrated sigh, Jack turned and did one more lap around the village before heading towards the tallest hill in the village, heading towards the chief's house and landed silently onto the roof. Frost swirled around his feet as the winter spirit walked towards the closed window and grinned, grasping the icy metal handle before yanking it open.

"Hiccup!" Jack shouted and he leaned in through the window, making snow fall into the room as he hung, upside-down, from the window. Jack's grin disappeared slowly as he looked around the dark bedroom, all torches and candles cold as his pale eyes fell onto the bundle on Hiccup's bed. Blinking, Jack slowly moved out from the window, letting it close softly before he crept towards his bed, his eyes quickly wandering around the room with interest. Hiccup had never let him in his room before, and it surprised him to see dozens of drawings, sketches and plans where pinned to the wall.

When he reached the bed, Jack crouched down, his head tilting to the side and he reached up with his free hand and laid it on where Jack assumed Hiccup's shoulder was "Hic?"

The blanket shifted before it was slowly pulled away, a head of messy and damp auburn hair stuck to pale skin appeared as Hiccup peeked out from under his blanket, smiling weakly "Hey Jack" his voice was quiet and hoarse.

Jack winched slightly "Jeez Hiccup you looks awful"

The Viking glared before going into a coughing fit, his body giving a tremble as he coughed uncontrollably before burying his face into his pillow "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because you promise you would hang out with me today, I made it snow last night and you don't even bother to show up to see it!"

Hiccup glared at him "That's because I'm sick, ice-for-brains, I can barely walk in a straight line let alone go out in the snow"

Jack pouted, drumming his fingers on the side of Hiccup's bed as he sighed, looking downcast "So…I guess this so my fault?"

After stifling after painful coughing fit, Hiccup sniffed "What makes you say that?"

"Well I make it cold" Jack muttered, looking around the room once again as he sat down next to Hiccup's bed side, his legs crossed as his staff laid at his side "So I'm sort of the reason you're sick…right?"

Hiccup paused for a moment before nodding "Yeah" he muttered "I guess so"

Jack's eyes fell to the floor "Sorry"

Hiccup smiled softly before pulling his hand out from under his blanket to cup Jack's cheek, only for the spirit to jump at the contact "Jeez Hic, you're boiling"

Hiccup coughed, pulling his hand back to his chest and shifted in his bed "M'sorry"

Jack frowned, eyeing Hiccup for a moment a lay a gentle hand on the boy's forehead "You're really burning up"

Hiccup just nodded, looking at his hands as he blushed as Jack's fingers brushed the damp strands of hair from his forehead, his cooling fingers stroking it slowly. Hiccup let his eyes closed, leaning into Jack's touch, a faint smile on his lips. Jack stared at him for a moment, unsure of himself before a minute before he sighed loudly and stood up, withdrawing his hand from Hiccup's forehead as he pulled away the thin blanket from the boy's body before he slipped in next to him, slender arms hugging Hiccup as Jack pulled him close.

Hiccup froze at the sudden action; he and Jack hadn't even held hands or anything and yet the spirit was in his room with him, alone, in his bed, cuddling him. On a normal day Hiccup would be a nervous wreck, but thanks to the cold, Hiccup was more than happy to welcome in the cold that was jack; his sighed in content before burying his face into Jack's cloak, the frost biting at his skin lightly and fought the overpowering heat that was radiated off his fragile body. Jack laid their stiffly, unsure of what to do next before slowly relaxing until his arms were draped over the other's waist as his chin was resting against auburn hair.

They laid there, Hiccup curled up into Jack, his face buried in the spirit's chest as they sat in silence, the only sound Jack could hear was the faint sounds of Hiccup's breathing. Jack was sure Hiccup was asleep as the Viking laid limp next to him, not at all bothered about being stuck by Hiccup's side until he woke up until Hiccup turned his head upwards, his red face now just a bit pink as he smiled up at Jack with gratitude in his smile "Thanks Jack"

Jack smiled as Hiccup returned the Jack's chest, his hands holding onto the fabric of Jack's tunic as he yawned "You can go if you like, you know"

"And what? Leave you alone? No way" Jack muttered, tilting his head downwards slightly so his lips pressed against Hiccup's forehead "I'm fine here"

Hiccup soon fell asleep, cuddled against Jack as he breathed in and out softly; Jack smiled, letting his eyes closed as he listened to the sound. He could get use to this.

**Well that was cheesy, hope no one's lactose-intolerant…**

**I'm **_**trying **_**to do Hijack week, since things are starting to get less hectic, but that doesn't mean I'll put 110% into every word, so..yeah…sorry this suck :P**

**Happy Hijack week everybody (and happy early Christmas too ^^ )**

**~LMDR**


	2. Moving in

They didn't intend on moving in together, it just sort of happened.

First it started with a single night together, spending most of the evening and morning together in Jack's apartment before Hiccup went home, sometimes Hiccup's things would get left behind, like a jacket or a dvd, and Jack would just hang it in his closet or put it on his bookshelf, knowing Hiccup would come back to get it.

But then it became a spare set of clothes in Jack's drawers, maybe Jack would sometimes buy some of Hiccup's favorite food when shopping. Hiccup would rent Jack's favorite movies before going to see him or grab his favorite take out. It didn't take long before Jack and Hiccup began to spend more time together, spending more than one day together, but instead whole weekends. Soon Hiccup's clothes slowly appeared in Jack's closet, his books and dvds mixing with Jack's.

Jack and Hiccup never noticed this before Hiccup woke up one morning in his bed, went to his closet, and found more them half of his clothes missing. It occurred to Hiccup on that day how much of his things were no longer at his house, but at Jack's. It was funny to Hiccup though, because he soon noticed he had made do without most of his things, he was either planning to be at Jack's place or actually at it, so he spent little time in his home.

Jack found it funny too, after Hiccup had told him later that same day as they laid on the sofa, lazily watching some reality TV show that gave Hiccup a headache.

"It's kinda like you live here" Jack mused, slender legs slung over Hiccup's lap as he smirked at Hiccup "You moved in without me even realizing"

"Funny thing is that I didn't even notice it" Hiccup chuckled as he stared at the TV "I've lived without most of my things for months no because they're all here and I didn't notice it until today"

"It's ridicules" Jack chuckled before he fell silent, leaving the two of them to watch TV in a comfortable silence, eyeing the screen before the credits rolled. Hiccup sighed, slumped against the sofa before pushing Jack's legs off him and stood up; walking towards the kitchen across the room "I'm going to get a drink, what one?"

"We _should _live together" Jack muttered from the sofa, loud enough for Hiccup to hear as he pulled his head out of the fridge and stared at home with confusion "What"

"What?" Jack raised an eyebrow "We already live together…sort of"

"Well yeah" Hiccup said quietly "But-"

"But what?" sitting up quickly, Jack tilted his head to the side "All of your stuff is here, your clothes and books and I even buy you your groceries!"

"Good point" Hiccup muttered, walking back to the couch and looked down at Jack, a hint of a smile on his face "You sure?"

"Totally!" Jack grinned.

Hiccup smiled, thinking to himself before shrugging and grinned back at Jack "We practically live together already, why not?"

Jack's grin widened before he jumped up, grabbing Hiccup's cheeks and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, smiling like an idiot as Hiccup blushed and laughed with him "Moron"

"You love me"

"I love you"

**So. Much. CHEESINESS.**

**This one is shorter because, hey ho! It's 9:20 and I have an essay to write~~**

**Thank you to Guest for the reviews, glad you like the cheesiness of the last chapter, here's some more!**

**Big thanks to everyone who follows and favorites this story! You guys are amazing ;)**

**I'm off for tonight, see you tomorrow!**

**~LMDR**


	3. Sleepover

"…Jack?"

"…"

"Jack"

"Wa…?"

"Jack!"

Said teen sat up suddenly in his bed, his hair sticking out in random directions as he looked around the darkened room before his eyes settled onto his best friend who lay on his bed, head poking out from under his blanket as he stared down at Jack "What's wrong?".

Hiccup shifted, sitting up halfway and said "Can't sleep".

"Close your eyes" Jack informed, feeling too dozy to say anything helpful as he laid his head back down "and relax".

"I did that but I can't sleep".

"Well I'm sleepy" Jack argued, looking pointedly towards Hiccup as he turned onto his side, his back to Hiccup as he snuggled deeper into his Stoick's large sleeping bag "Just go back to sleep hic it's almost one in the morning".

Hiccup pouted, crossing his arms over his chest "What happened to the kid who wanted to stay up all night eating junk food and watching movies?".

"That was when I was 7" Jack rolled his eyes "I'm eleven now and _tired_".

"But I'm nine!" Hiccup shot up and crawled to the edge of his over-sized bed, peering down at Jack with big, innocent eyes "I'm not tired".

Jack didn't respond; Hiccup glared, annoyed at his best friend, before climbing out of his bed, grabbing the lumpy homemade dragon doll his mother made for him before crawling over to Jack, stopping until he kneeled by the other boy's side "Jack?" he whispered.

The boy grumbled and turned further away from Hiccup, who pouted and hit Jack over the head with his doll "Jack!".

"What?" he snapped, turning his head and glared at the younger boy.

Hiccup shifted on his knees, hugging the dragon doll to his chest "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Jack rolled over, blinking at Hiccup with a blank expression before raising an eyebrow "Why?".

Hiccup simple shrugged, scooting closer and nudged Jack "Please?" .

With a few seconds of silence, Jack gave up with a sigh and moved over, allowing Hiccup to slide in next to him. Hiccup grinned in success and snugged up next to Jack, who rolled his eyes, pouted before leaning on the younger boy's side lightly.

"Thanks Jack" Hiccup smiled, his dragon pressed against his chest.

Jack rolled his eyes again "I only did this to make you go to bed".

Hiccup smiled warmly at Jack before snuggling against Jack "Good night".

Jack returned the smile, curling up as he closed his eye "Night".

**Speaking of going to sleep, I'm off to bed, see ya~~**

**~LMDR**


	4. Nightmare

Ash and dusk swirled; dancing together in a thick cloud of grey, the smell of burning flesh hung in the air, an eerie hum of fearful silence was the only thing heard before the loud, desperate cries of a father echoed through the mist before Stoick wandered forward, feet stumbling as he circled on his spot until his eyes feel on a black figure on the ground. Stoick's heart stopped before he staggered forwards, falling to his knees at the pure sight of the burnt and wounded Night Fury, what was once so powerful now lying dead.

Stoick heart's skipped a beat when he saw a hand - pale, frail and bloody - hidden beneath a broken wing. The father reached out and ripped the wing back, letting it fall behind the dragon's body as he froze, paling and growing sick at the sight of the unmoving boy _"Oh...son"_

…**.**

Jack froze at the sight of the broken and ashy long ships, only a few of the original fleet sailing uneasily on the waves. Jack swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as he reached for his staff and jumped into the air, all the while his mind running wild with thoughts: _"Why was only a few ships coming back? Why are they so damaged? Where's Hiccup? Why isn't he flying with Toothless? Did something happen to them?"_

His thoughts were restless, growing louder and more fearful as he landed on the port, the ships slowly moving closer and closer.

"Hiccup!" Jack yelled desperately "Hiccup!" There was no response. Jack shock his head hopelessly, dread filling his heart as the boat began to trail into the port.

Now Jack could see; Viking's broken and bruised, holding onto bleeding cuts and limbs with their heads bowed with faces full of sadness. Jack's breathing quickened as the boats stopped and the man climbed out, limping and groaning as they headed towards the village and the crowd of awaiting onlookers.

"Hiccup?" Jack called as the line of injured Vikings thin until it was just Gobber and Stoick, who was carrying something in his arms, bundled up in his cape like a baby being protected from the harsh cold. Jack blinked, mind and thoughts coming to a halt instantly when he got a closer look at the bundle as Stoick stepped out of the boat.

"Hic?" Hack whimpered as the mourning father past the spirit and staggered towards the village.

"No" Jack shook his head slowly, his feet moving without him telling them to as he stumbled forwards before breaking out into a sprint, his staff dropping from his hands as he screamed, tears burning in his eyes and blinding him and throat tighten, making it impossible to breath _"Hiccup!"_

…**.**

The boat was ready; floating lone in the port, new and polished shields hung from its side, painted with pictures of dragons flying free in the brightly painted sky, clashing horribly with the dark, cloudily morning. Every soul was there, Dragons and Vikings alike, to give their last respects to their fallen hero. Everyone was there. But Jack was not; he was in the cove, head in his knees as he shook, pressed against the shaded walled of the cove, tears long since gone as he heard the low, sad boom of the horns, knowing fully well that the ship, that his Hiccup, was drifting off into the ocean.

Jack chocked back a dried sob "I'm so sorry Hiccup, I should have been there"

Another horn blasted and the image of fire entered Jack's mind; eating away at the boat and Hiccup's things and _Hiccup_. Jack trembled and winced at the image "I should have been there" he sob "You shouldn't be dead"

The words were empty, doing nothing to help Jack as his world feel apart around him; this was his life now but Jack couldn't help but beg, plea and pray to anything and anyone that this was all some sick, twisted nightmare.

…**Oops?**

**Most people did Hiccup or Jack actually having nightmares. Me? I KILL OFF ONE OF THE CHARACTERS *Throws arms into the air* guess who's getting their mojo back?**

**Big thanks to USACaptainAmerica50, luckily for you there will be three more after this :3**

**You guys are lucky, I'm writing this at 11pm cause of updates, aren't you all luckkky?**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**~LMDR**


	5. Meet the parents

**FYI I put Hiccup in a wheelchair soooo yeah…enjoy?**

"You're ready to meet them?" Jack asked, pulling on his shoes and lacing them up as he looked over at his boyfriend, staring at him as he freckled teen zipped up his jacket and nodded "Yep".

"You got the flowers?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Hiccup sighed, rolling his eyes as he reached down, picking up the small bouquet and waving them towards Jack, a few lose petals falling down onto the floor "Can we go now?".

Jack nodded and opened the door for Hiccup before walking behind him, grabbed the handles of Hiccup's wheelchair and pushed him forward and out the door, closing it behind him before wheeling Hiccup down the drive and out into the street.

"Jack?" Hiccup asked the second they reached the sidewalk and tilted his head up to look at his boyfriend "Why are you taking me to meet your parents now?".

"Cause you've been asking" Jack said simply, shrugging as he kept his eyes on the street ahead.

"Yeah" Hiccup paused "But that was a while ago".

"Yeah, I know, but after the…accident, I thought I shouldn't put things off" Jack moved his eyes away from the ground and looked down at Hiccup, giving him a smile "Time's fading, you know, that sort of thing".

"Okay" Hiccup stared at Jack for a moment before moving his eyes back to what was in front of him, ignoring the few stares from the people they past as they walked – or in Hiccup's case _wheeled _– down the street before Hiccup shifted in his chair "You didn't have to push me".

"I kinda do" chuckled Jack "You being my boyfriend and all".

Hiccup sighed "I could just use my prosthetic".

Shaking his head, Jack leaned against the handles of the wheelchair "No, your legs has heal completely and you're not done with your therapy yet".

"Since when did you know so me about my personal life?".

"I'm you boyfriend dummy" Jack rolled his eyes.

Hiccup chuckled as sunk into his seat, putting his elbow on the armrest and leaning his chin into his palm. Humming to himself lazily as he slowly and gently rolled the bouquet across his lap. It didn't take long for the pair to reach the large, steel gates of the entrance of a large park-like around that was closed off by tall brick wall; Jack pushing the gates open before wheeling Hiccup in, pushing him along the flat stone path. Hiccup looked around, staring at the large, shady trees and flowers that were planted neatly throughout the grass.

"Jack?"

"hm?"

"Where are your parents?" Hiccup asked.

Jack picked up his pace causally, walking further along the path "They're just ahead; I haven't seen them in a while so it will be nice to visit them again- Oh! There they are!"

Hiccup turned his head to search the rows of stones in front of him as Jack pulled him off the path and onto the grass, Hiccup bouncing slightly on the uneven ground before Jack stopped in front of two large, white stones.

"Hiccup meet my parents" Jack smiled a little at Hiccup before going over to sit on the grass beside the wheelchair, smiling at the two graves sadly.

"They're very pretty" Hiccup smiled "The graves, I mean" eyeing the few small but bright flowers that grew around the graves; Jack smile again "Thanks, I try and make sure they're stones are clean and get rid of the dead flowers"

"Well it clearly shows" Hiccup offered Jack a warm smile before leaning forward in his chair and place the small bouquet of wild flowers between the two graves. Jack and Hiccup stayed in silence after that, looking at the stones with sadness, only being broken by the few soft hisses as Hiccup shifted his leg to get comfortable.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Jack turned to looked at Hiccup, finally tearing his eyes away from the carved stones.

"For losing your parents"

"Oh…right….It's okay"

"Yeah but…I know what it's like to lose a parent, but you lose both of your parents so-"

"But I have North" Jack interjected.

"Well, yeah; you'll always have your uncle"

Jack bowed his head weakly, blinking quickly as he stared at the ground "I still miss them"

"I get that" Hiccup said, leaning from his chair a little to lay a hand on Jack's shoulder "They were your parents".

Jack sniffed, looking away from Hiccup and the stones as tears burned in his eyes. Hiccup frowned again, and -with concentration and biting back hisses of pain -slipped out of his chair and next to jack, leaning against his softly as he reached out and grabbed Jack's hand "It's okay" He whispered to Jack softly.

"I just miss them" Jack spoke quiet before slowly turning his head back to look at Hiccup, eyes turning red as tears threatened to spill.

"You have North" Hiccup ran circle with his thumb against Jack's hand, trying to sooth him "and Tooth and Aster and Sandy, they've always helped you out".

Jack nodded, licking his lips as he glanced back at his parents; Hiccup tugged on his hand slightly before leaning forwards and burying his head in his boyfriend's neck "You have me".

"Yeah" Jack sniffed before a small smile appeared on his lips as he looked over at Hiccup, squeezing his hand "I do".

They sat like that for a while, no one speaking a word as they two sat together in peaceful silence, Hiccup would sometimes nuzzle Jack whenever the boy sniff or tremble, trying to keep the tears away before Hiccup pulled his head away "Want to go meet my mom now? Then we could go back to your house and get North to make us some hot chocolate" Hiccup smiled.

Jack smiled weakly, whipping the tear from his eye and squeezed Hiccup's hand "Sure".

The white haired teen stood up, said on last goodbye to his parents before helping Hiccup back into his wheelchair and pushed him back to the path to find Val Haddock's grave.

**My angst-y mojo is back ~u~ Next chapter I won't write it angst-y I promise (*cough*maybe*cough*)**

**Anyways did you guys see the trailer for the new HTTYD? :D It was so beautiful *u* and I know some of you don't know the big-ish spoiler and don't want to know (which is why they probably haven't watched the trailer) there's a cut version of the original trailer that has all possible spoilers cut out, so I suggest you go find it on either Tumblr or Youtube. RIGHT NOW~**

**Big thanks to: Don't Tell Them I'm Not Real, thank you kindly for your review!**

**Hope you all have a great day! :3**

**~LMDR**


	6. Stepbrother AU

The early morning sun woke Hiccup up that morning, the soft beams aimed at his eyes and stirred him awake to find his face buried in the crook of Jack's neck and his arms draped lazily over his shoulder. Hiccup groaned, shifting against Jack as he yawned. Jack grumbled, eyes squinting as he muttered something unintelligent and turned his head, pushing his face into Hiccup's messy hair.

"Jack?" Hiccup whispered, eyes opening slowly before turning them onto the other teen he was currently cuddling "Jack?".

"Wha?" Jack said, eyes still closed as he hugged Hiccup to his chest.

"Get up" Hiccup muttered, pushing on Jack's chest weakly "You gotta go".

Jack frowned "No, you're warm and its cold".

"You like the cold" yawned Hiccup.

Jack chuckled, eyes opening partly to smirk down at the brunet "I like you more".

"Don't care" Hiccup glared lightly "Go back to your bed before my dad or your mom comes in".

Jack pouted before shaking his head, eyes tightening around Hiccup's waist and pressed his against his chest stubbornly "I don't care either".

"You will when we get caught" Hiccup rolled his eyes, struggling weakly in Jack's grip "Seriously Jack".

Jack shook his head before shuffling down so his face was right by Hiccup's, their noses touch before Jack slowly and softly kissed Hiccup's lips, tongue gently sliding along the younger teen's bottom lip. Hiccup groaned, trying to pull away from Jack but felt the other boy's hands cupping his cheeks and pulled him deeper into the kiss before Jack slipped his tongue into Hiccup's warm and wet mouth, giving a pleasurable moan as his and Hiccup's tongue fought.

Hiccup gave a soft whimper as Jack's hands moved away from his face to wander down to Hiccup's bare chest, fingers sliding along the soft, freckled skin. Hiccup break the kiss to breathe, face flustered and hot as Jack smirked at him "You don't seem so concern now".

"I hate you" Hiccup pouted.

"You love me" Jack grinned.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak until loud footsteps came from the hallway, growing louder as it neared the bedroom. Jack and Hiccup looked at the door startled before the white haired teen gasped and leaped out of Hiccup's bed, jumped onto his bed across the room and dove under the covers, pulling his blanket over his naked body just as the door opened and Stoick looked into the shared bedroom "Ah, you two are already awake".

"Hey dad" Hiccup smiled nervously, blanket pulled up over his chest "What's up?".

Stoick, not noticing his son's nervousness and blush, smiled "Breakfast's almost ready so come downstairs".

"Sure thing" Jack smiled at Stoick, who nodded towards them before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Hiccup sighed loudly before burying his face into his hands, embarrassed, as Jack laughed and threw his covers of him and stood up, stretching his arms out before strolling to his and Hiccup's shared wardrobe and pulled out a pair of sweat pants as Hiccup climbed out of his bed and picked up his pajama bottoms of the floor before tugging them on.

"Can't believe you almost got us caught because you were _horny_" Hiccup glared at his step bother as Jack chuckled, shrugging carelessly "What can I say? You're gorgeous in the morning".

Hiccup grumbled, pulling on his shirt before walking to the door and leaving the room, Jack jogging after him as he tugged on his hoodie. The two bounced down the stairs together and into the kitchen were their parents sat, already starting to eat their food as the two boys sat down in their seats.

"You boys are up early" Jack mother smiled, offering the two teens toast and juice "You sleep okay?".

"We slept great mom" Jack smiled, taking a piece and munching on it.

"You sure?" The woman frowned slightly, setting the plate of food down "You sure you're okay sharing Hiccup's room Jack? You could always have the guest room, it's a lot smaller but-".

Jack waved her off "It's fine, mom, really".

Stoick gave a chuckled, looking up from his plate as he smiled at his wife before turning his eyes onto the two teens "It's good to see you two get along".

Jack smirked a little, glancing at Hiccup before leaning back in his chair, shrugged and sipped in his orange juice "we get along _okay_" .

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

**Errr yeah, bit later than usual since I sort of fell asleep while writing this…yesterday was crazy :P**

**Since it was general AU and I'm already doing my favourites as stories I didn't know what to write, but then my friend suggested Stepbrothers!AU so I thought why not? :P**

**Big thanks too 'Don't tell them I'm not real', really sweet of you to like my story *blushes***

**Yeaaaah, I'll post the last prompt later today, so see you guys later!**

**~LMDR**


	7. Mistletoe

Snoggletog was an odd time for Jack and the dragons didn't help; with no war the village on Berk was far more cheeriful then normal, which already creep Jack out – who was use to see them running around and screaming with their weapons drawn at the simple word of _dragon_ – as they walked around greeting each other, hanging painted shields and other decorations across the village.

Jack sat the top of the wooden, painted green tree that stood in the village square, watching with slight amusement as townspeople on dragon back hovered as they hammered shields and other wooden figures across the tree. Jack was questioning if he should cover the tree in ice and see what would happen, finding it more amusing to see frustrated Vikings rather than oddly cheerful ones but was cut out of his thought when a sharp thorn buried itself near his foot, making Jack yelp and fall off the tree tip, barely managing to right himself before hitting the ground.

Whipping his head around, Jack glared at the source of his fright "Seriously Astrid?"

The blonde, who clearly couldn't see nor hear the spirit, glanced up at the thorn that had almost landed in Jack's foot before reaching up to her side to pat her Nadder's nose "No harm done, but try and stay on target, okay?"

The Nadder squeaked, shaking her head before stepping back and raised her tail, thorns spreading out and watched her rider as she picked up another shield and flung it into the air. Jack rolled his eyes as the spikes hit its target and the blonde praised her dragon before turning away, bending down the pick up his staff before walking out of the village square and towards the smithy.

"Hiccup! I hope you're not planning to spent _all _of Snoggletog in there" Jack called out as he reached the small, open shack, a grin appearing on his face when the brunet's head popped up to look at the spirit "Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my favorite Viking and dragon duo!" Jack flashed a smile as he swung his legs into the window and sat down on the windowsill, resting his staff next to him as he looked down at Hiccup, who sat of the smithy floor with his saddle across his lap "What're up to?"

"Fixing Toothless' saddle; it got rip a little and I need to fix it before we go flying again. Right bud?" Toothless grumbled from his spot by the heath, curled around it with his eyes half open, looking at Hiccup.

"So _interesting_" Jack rolled his eyes before letting them wander around the shop as Hiccup got back to work.

Jack hummed to himself quietly, eyes passing over the many detachable hands for Gobber before something caught his eyes "Hic?"

"Huh?"

"What's that?" Jack pointed towards the green thing dangling from the doorway of the smithy, hanging from a small thread of string.

Hiccup turned his head and looked up "It's mistletoe; Gobber put it up there in hopes that he'll get a kiss from 'a lucky lady'" Hiccup rolled his eyes with a chuckled.

"A kiss?" Jack stood up, walking over to it and reached up, twirling it gently in the fingers.

"It's a thing, if you're standing under the mistletoe with someone you have to kiss them"

"Have to?" Jack glanced away from the plant and towards Hiccup.

Without looking up, Hiccup nodded and continued to sow the broken saddle as Jack turned back to the plant, grinned, and tugged it away from the string and snuck towards Hiccup, a grin on his face as he crept behind the Viking, crouch down and tap his shoulder "Oh Hic?"

Hiccup turned around and, within a slip second of facing Jack, felt the spirit's lips crash into his, a cold hand cupping his cheek and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Hiccup's face grew hot and red as he felt Jack's tongue slide across his bottom lip teasingly and, sooner than Hiccup would have liked, pulled away, smirking as he looked up.

Hiccup followed his eyes and blushed harder when they landed on the mistletoe that Jack was holding above their heads before the spirit dropped it, letting it fall in front of the Viking, as he leaned forwards and gave him a quick peck on the nose before jumping to his feet, grabbed his staff and flew out of the shop with a loud "See ya later Hic!"

Hiccup swallowed tightly, the blush on his face that refused going away as he glanced down at the mistletoe then at Toothless, who was smirking from behind the heath.

"Oh shut up!" Hiccup stuttered, scolding the dragon as Toothless rolled his eyes, smirk never fading, and went back to his nap.

Huffing loudly, Hiccup turned back to his work and picked up the saddle and needle, telling himself that Jack was just messing around and the kiss meant nothing and to focus on his work. By the fifth time Hiccup had pushed the needle into his fingers and not the leather, Hiccup threw the saddle down in frustration, told Toothless to wait for him, before he ran off the find Jack.

**My internet cut out for two days ;-; I miss a bit, updated much later then I would've liked all well.**

**But yeah, Jack and Hiccup have not frick frack yet, probably only kissed once before the whole mistletoe thing :3**

**On other news I cant believe you guys liked the stepbrothers!AU thing (I personally thought no one would like it) and I was actually considering writing a fic for that after my Serialkiller and Garage Aus :D You guys are such sweethearts for giving me such sweet feedback *u* I jut might write a whole story on it.**

**Big thanks to ****JMarieAllenPoe****, ****thesamaritan****, ****The-Perks-of-Being-a-Lesbian**** and ****AgentStarkRogers****. You guys are amazing! :D**

**Love you guys and have a get Christmas!**

**~LMDR**


End file.
